


Маки

by stuffcobbsays, WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: Драко отводит Гарри на маковое поле.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_тексты_G_PG13





	Маки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Poppies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729315) by [tsauergrass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsauergrass/pseuds/tsauergrass). 



Всё началось с мелочи.

— Пришли?

— Нет, — говорит Драко. Ресницы Гарри вздрагивают под его пальцами, но Драко не отнимает ладоней. — Ещё нет.

Под их босыми ногами — молодая трава в росе, устилающая пологую землю. Порыв прохладного ветра поднимает над холмами стаю жаворонков — крошечные серые точки на фоне безоблачного неба.

— Ну, пришли? — Гарри спрашивает снова, будто ребёнок. Драко улыбается.

— Нет, ещё нет.

Всё началось с забытого имени. Или, быть может, еще раньше — с перечёркнутого списка покупок, положенного не туда магнита на холодильник. Но он впервые заметил, когда они вернулись от Рона и Гермионы. Стояла ранняя весна, закат рисовал бледные синяки на швах города. Они скинули пальто на диван — два похожих пятна цвета.

— Хорошее имя, правда? — улыбнулся Гарри. — Для ребенка… Э-э, как же оно там?

— Роза, — Драко поднял оба пальто и поцеловал Гарри в висок. — Это Роза.

Гарри перед ним медлит, делает неуверенный шаг. Драко смотрит осторожно, украдкой.

— Нам на самый верх холма, — говорит он мягко. — Шаг за шагом, ладно?

Пальцы Гарри чуть вздрагивают, но он делает осторожный шаг вперед. Драко медленно идет следом, направляя его.

— Куда мы идем? — спрашивает Гарри, и в его голосе слышится смех.

— Шш. Это секрет.

Только когда все стало хуже, они выяснили, что случайности — вовсе не случайны. Потеря памяти, сообщила им целитель с грустными глазами. И состояние постепенно ухудшается. Может, побочный эффект травмы, может, последствие воскрешения из мертвых — никто не мог сказать наверняка: слишком много возможных объяснений и слишком мало реальных случаев.

И лечения нет.

Ветер вздыхает. Гарри расслабляется, его веки больше не дрожат под пальцами Драко. Он протягивает руку, будто хочет коснуться ветра; его кожа тепла под руками Драко. Поцелованная солнцем, золотая. Живая.

Драко бережно поворачивает Гарри, останавливает его. На лице Гарри — улыбка, такая лёгкая, словно он и сам ее не замечает.

— Готов? — спрашивает Драко. И убирает руки, открывая Гарри глаза.

Тысячи красных маков цветут на холме перед ними.

В тот день, вернувшись от целителя, они ругались, и плакали, и стискивали друг друга в объятиях, всхлипывая. Но дело было не только в потере памяти. Гарри начал забывать о встречах, о том, что купить в магазине и какой сегодня день, и имя Розы — раз, и другой, и третий, пока не начинал плакать в тишине, пряча лицо в ладонях.

Пометки испещрили заброшенные книги, потому что Гарри не мог запомнить, что прочитал на предыдущей странице. Он забыл о дне рождения Рона, и дне рождения Гермионы, и о своем собственном, и несколько часов просидел, запершись в комнате, когда, наконец, это понял. Он забывал слова, взрывался от раздражения и замолкал. Он молча, издали наблюдал за тем, как весело переговариваются его друзья. Драко обнаруживал его посреди кучи разбросанной одежды, со злыми слезами в глазах, потому что я не могу найти письмо мамы, Драко, где письмо мамы — и Драко приходилось удерживать его, а Гарри не мог успокоиться и плакал, плакал до тех пор, пока не засыпал в его руках.

Позднее Драко нашёл то письмо в холодильнике, за полупустыми пачками молока.

Рядом с ним Гарри смотрит на цветущий маками холм — рот слегка приоткрыт, волосы растрепаны ветром, пряди мягкие, темные, как вороново крыло. Шрамы на его щеках, шее, тыльной стороне руки; еле заметные белые линии, память обо всём, за что он сражался. Обо всём, что он любил. Свидетельство того, что он жил — точно так же, как все остальные.

И это так несправедливо — такая яркая душа, запертая в сломленном рассудке.

Воспоминания о них. Упомянутые вскользь, безотчётно, и оставленные в тишине. Утекающие медленно, как вода сквозь пальцы; ужин-свидание в фешенебельном парижском ресторане. Магловский фильм, который они смотрели вместе. Его любимый сорт мороженого из магазинчика на углу рядом с их квартирой; любимый сорт Драко. Однажды он забудет всё это: как они танцевали в гостиной — теплое дерево пола под босыми ногами — и смеялись, натыкаясь на мебель. Как любовались звездопадом в горах и целовались в спальниках со сломанной молнией. Их первый поцелуй — в снегопад, под соснами, сразу после того, как они, смеясь, заталкивали друг другу за шиворот снег, морозный румянец на лицах. Их второй поцелуй. Третий. Все их поцелуи, ускользающие в темноту, как песок, скользящий в песочных часах.

Однажды Гарри забудет и его тоже.

Маки качаются под дыханием ветра, капли кроваво-красного на устланном травой просторе. Травы тихонько шепчут; цветы гнутся вперед, назад, клонятся на фоне голубого неба.

— Нравится? — мягко спрашивает Драко.

Гарри поворачивается и смотрит на него. Его глаза — бездонные колодцы за стеклами очков, шарят лихорадочно, беспомощно, по лицу Драко, пытаясь запомнить. Запомнить его лицо. Запомнить, как он смотрит на Гарри — с заботой и нежностью; запомнить его серые глаза, изогнутую бровь, выступающий подбородок. Запомнить его имя. Запомнить его таким — на фоне цветущего маками холма, на фоне холста голубого неба, с легкой улыбкой на лице, с взлохмаченными ветром светлыми волосами.

Однажды он забудет и это тоже.

Гарри протягивает руку и прикасается к лицу Драко. Берет его в ладони. Оглаживает скулы большими пальцами. Прослеживает контур губ. Линию носа. Драко накрывает его ладони своими, прохладными и мягкими.

— Мне нравится, — говорит Гарри, и голос его дрожит. Мне нравишься ты. Я люблю тебя. Люблю тебя.

Драко целует его пальцы.

На холмах кроваво-красные маки качаются на ветру.

**Author's Note:**

> ER, прогрессирующая потеря памяти, стекло без хэппи-энда
> 
> У Гарри — симптомы раннего наступления болезни Альцгеймера (ранним считается в возрасте до 65 лет, наблюдается у 5% всех пациентов, страдающих от болезни Альцгеймера). Пожалуйста, примите во внимание, что, поскольку это драббл, автор тщательного исследования не проводил, и рассматривать этот текст как точное описание медицинского состояние нельзя. Автор вдохновлялся романом «Навеки Элис» Лайзы Дженова.
> 
> Перевод с английского. Оригинал тут https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729315


End file.
